Homestuck Adventures!
by invaderquinn
Summary: Nothing much just a normal fan fic


Your name is QUINN BACHMAN (the human) you Appear in your little tiny room.

Quinn:Admire room

You love all the video games here and over there is your nifty MACBOOK

Quinn:Power up macbook

It takes incredibly long, as usual

Quinn: Load up safari v¸a q0-.l;/l.;']'[;p'[p;.";kiop;l q15zaswq

You go to your favorite website, And start reading Your favorite webcomic, HOMESTUCK.

Quinn: Read Homestuck

You clock in a good amount of pages.

Quinn: Save this crap and read more of it later.

You do exactly that.

Quinn:Go downstairs

You go downstairs, you notice DAD is playing NBA2K13 or something of that matter. Dang it. You really wanted to play some Halo 4.

Quinn: Watch TV

Ugh. Disney jr.

Quinn:Scream, then Turn it off

Yup.

Quinn: Randomly eat all the food in the kitchen

OMNOMNOM

Quinn: Go upstairs and have it magically turn into nighttime

Huh. this thing is awesome.

QuinnBot:Wake up

You are QUINN'S DREAMBOT. You act out all his dreams for him.

Quinnbot: Begin DREAM MODE.

You appear in some sort of haven. You figure you cant be shot, Kicked, Fistcuffed,

Impaled, Or anything like that here.-Foreshadowing

Quinnbot: Explore haven.

A building Seems to appear

Quinnbot: Go into building

Huh. Werid place.

Quinnbot: Go upstairs

You see JOHN You run toward him and you wake up.

John:Introduce yourself

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You love movies, And are good friends with quinn. Got to get back to HIS story though.

Quinn: Text John.

Me: hey

John: Hello

Me: John, What the heck is going on?

John: Ugh. Use the sticky notes i put around the house.

Me: OKAY JHONNY.

Quinn-Grab this hammer and forge it into a dagger. You will need it.-John.

Quinn: Run around and ponder whats happening.

Why the heck would i need A dagger?

Quinn:Ask john Why the heck you would need a dagger.

He claims something about imps. Guess there dangerous.

Quinn: go downstairs

AHHH IMPS!

Quinn: Attack The imps.

Strife!

Quinn: Take build grist

Looks like the Imp dropped Grist, MINE!

Quinn:Go outside.

You see A giant meteor heading for earth… You feel like its gonna be one of THOSE days.

Quinn: Text john.

John: Hello

Me:Hey, Ummm why is there a meteor heading for earth?

*No text for three minutes*

John: 4 minutes….. GO.

A little girl appears in her bedroom. trying to save her friends. What is this girls name?

Enter name.

Your name is ROSE. SAVE YOUR FRIENDS! YOU HAVE 4 MINUTES!

Rose: Text quinn.

Quinn: YOUR WASTING TIME GO!

Rose: Install video game to save friends

This game is SBURB. It affects real life.

Rose: Teleport John to quinn.

You do that to help both of him.

Rose: Use bulid grist to make a platform.

Rose: Build Makeafier

You do that.

Quinn: use makeafire to make a apple.

12 seconds…

Quinn: eat apple.

10….9….8….7….6…..5….4….3…2…1… KABOOM!

END OF ACT 1.

?: Text quinn.

?: hey

Quinn: hey dave

Dave: Shouldn't we get to MY story

Quinn:yeah i guess

JOHN JOINED THE SERVER.

john: Oh hey.

Quinn: We were just saying we should get to dave.

Dave: YEAH GET TO ME!

ROSE JOINED THE SERVER

Rose: Shouldn't we get to me?

Quinn: NO! DAVE FIRST

QUINN THE WRITER JOINED THE SERVER.

Quinn(thewriter): THIS IS MY STORY WE ARE GOING TO DAVE.

Rose: Ugh.

Dave:Go down the hallway.

You do that. You See your BRO"S Puppets e likes them for some reason.

Dave: Grab sword

What sword?

Dave: play Bro's XBOX.

You play halo 4. SO. AWESOME.

Dave:Go to kitchen

You see a note from your BRO.

Dave:read note.

DUDE. COME UPSTAIRS. ITS HAPPENING BRO.

Dave: Go to the rooftop.

AHHH METORS!

Dave: Avoid them.

AHHHH YOU DONT DO IT.

You fall off the rooftop. you didn't think it would end this way.

your in your bed again. Huh. You swore you died. Theres a note.

Dave:read note

you owe me one. i saved your life.

Rose: Youth roll downstairs

YOUTH ROLL!

Rose: Go outside

AHHH MOM.

Rose: STRIFE!

You win!

Rose: find generator.

Its there pick it up and go into the shed.

Rose: Plug generator in.

Rose: Play SBURB and join John and quinn

They survived? huh.

John: use makeifirer to combine hammer and pogo stick.

POGO HAMMER!

Quinn: Combine dagger and engine

SPINNING DAGGER !

Quinn: test spinning daggers strength on imp.

Oh, thats brutal. I LIKE IT!

john: pogo hammer up to Platform

Quinn: ?

UGH WHAT what Arwe WE DOOing? IM i feel dizzy…

Quinn: Pass out.

Your in a blank area.

Pikachu: Come out.

Oh hello random pikachu…

Pikachu: I am your kernelsprtie

Whats kernel sprite?

I will help you….

Quinn: wake up.

Quinn get up to 2nd platform.

BOSS FIGHT

Rose: Open internet

THE SHED IS ON FIRE!

Rose: find a way out!

You find a hatch

rose: JUMP IN!

KABOOM!

Rose: get up.

i'm wounded better stay here, on second thought.

END OF ACT 2.

Jade: introduce yourself.

Your name is JADE. You are friends with Quinn, Dave, john, And rose.

Jade: text quinn

Quinn: We gotta get to the troll story.

Jade: OK.

Quinn: start writing the troll story.

*SINK* *Drop*

Your name is QUINN THE TROLL.

QuinnTroll: Admire room

Yup. nothing like being in here.

Quinntroll: get texted by gamezee.

Gamezee: What up?

Me: the roof of thee house.

Gamezee look outside.

Quinn:look outside

You see our neighbors house, better introduce her.

?: introduce yourself

Your name is NEPETA LEJION. You love cats. Period.

Nepeta: Ponce at quinn

POUNCE!

QuinnTroll: OW! NEPETA!

Nepeta:sorry

Nepeta: Look outside

Karkitty and Gamezee are fighting again.

QuinnTroll: pull up a chair for nepeta And you and pop popcorn to eat.

NOM NOM

MEAN WHILE.

Quinn= Dead.

?: loot his corpse

You find a lot of grist

?Text john

?: IM comING FoR You….

John: What?

?: Quinn is dead.

John: Strife!

You kick him to the next paragraph.

Quinn: Look around.

You're dead. You have a halo and wings

?: welcome. Im hussie

Quinn: Can i get my life back.

Hussie: In a way.

Quinn: embark on a quest.

Well, That will make a good sequel.

Quinn: Wake up.

Well you were rived.

Quinn: Strife.

NO ONE KILLS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

?: Get the heck out of there.

QuinnTroll: KK~ HI KK!

Karkat: What the…

QuinnTroll: Hug KK~

Karkat: Stab Quinn.

Quinntroll: AHHHHHAH

Quinnwriter: introduce kk~

YOUR NAME IS KARKAT. YOU HATE EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING. NEPETA CALLS YOU KARKITTY, AND QUINN CALLS YOU KK~ YOU TRY TO TELL THEM TO SCREW OFF.

QuinnTroll: Get to the medical center.

Oh great, know you have a giant Band-aid in the middle of your chest.

Vriska: help Quinn.

YOUR NAME IS VRISKA YOUR A HALF ROBOT-TROLL AND MOST PEPOLE THINK YOU ARE EVIL. YOU HAVE A HEART THOUGH.

Quinntroll: thank vriska.

Thanks Vriska!

Quinntroll: go to room.

Huh, homemade root beer

Quinntroll: Drink it.

BLUH. THATS BAD.

Quinntroll: troll your human-self.

Quinn: WHAT UAP

Quinntroll: This: /freemoney

Quinntroll: Click the link

*click*

Quinn: get flooded with grist

9,000000000000000000000000000000000 GRIST ADDED.

heh.

Quinn: Combine mac and dagger

you can know browse the interwebs and share funny cat videos while catching up on MLP, WHILE STABBING EVIL-DOERS

Quinntroll: combine Milk and Band-aid.

HELTH MILK MADE.

Quinn: Rip out mac innards.

ADDED TECH.

Quinn: combine Tech and Shirt

Brony tech ADDED

AWW YEAH LASERZ ABD FLIGHT AND COMBUSTIBLE LEMONS. LEMONS. (and other stuff too.) BUT LEMONS.

AND GUNS.

Quinn: use anti-brony targeting range.

BLAM BLAM!

wow, that was obliterated

Gamzee: Take your aim.

Gamzee: Shoot.

*BLUH*

Quinntroll_dead-thsubfhsbgubsughubvnjndmnvunsunfus unfunsufdnusfnubybvhsnuvna.

THE DISC HAS BEEE93832JN S53664637CART646Y6CHEDU77477 TAKE747454IT5I8568TO848848A999SCAR3636646DOC885757 7TOR

Go to doc scratch.

Oh yes welcome. My name is doc, How can i help you?

Show disc.

Oh im afraid this is unplayable.

I can fix it though.

Quinnwriter:sneak into room

Let me just get my cleaning

QUINNWRITER: STRIFE.

BREAK IT DOWN

*BAM*

Doc scartch=Dead?

He may still be alive. Lets fix that disc though.

Insert disc 2.

John: Land already.

Or crash.

John: Explore.

Im tried, how bout you?

John take a nap.

*STAB*

John= DEAD

Quinn:Pester John.

Hello?

Hey john.

John is dead. im jack noir

SAIDIUAHUDHAHDIUHAIUHUDSHUAHUHWAT?

Yes,indeed im coming for you.

MY GOD.

Quinn: Freak out!

BHGABUDGUAGUYDGUYDGYUAGDYUGAYUGDYAGUYDFGYUGAUYGYUA GFYUGAYUGFYUGAYUGFUYAGYUGAYUGFUYGAYUGFYUAGYUFGAYUG FYUGAYUGFYUAGYUFGYUGAUYFGYGFYUGUYGFYUAGYUFGAYGFYAG YAGAYGFYAGUFGYFGUAGUYFGUYAGYUFGUYAGUFGUDUGUFUUSGFU YGYUSGUFGUSGFUYGUFGFUHVUHISHFUISHUFHSUIH!

Quinn: Go over the river and though the woods.

To johns dead body we go~

. WAKE OVER. JOHN?

Quinn: Text dave.

DAVE.

What Bachman?

JOHNS DEAD.

…

GO.

RUN.

Quinn: GO. RUN.

SPRINTING! Grab john cospe.

Quinn: Make Tech glasses.

Quinn: View john in heaven.

What? He's…in god mode.

Quinn: text God-teir john.

John.

Yes?

I miss you.

Yeah i know.

Its pretty cool up here.

i have unlocked my true potential.

Im happy here.

But.

You could bring me back to life.

if my dream self wasn't slain.

Quinn: revive.

He's back.

John: Hug Quinn.

So, you are very powerful now? John?

Don't call me john, call me the hero of breath.

John: Pull out new hammer.

AWWWWW YEAH.

Quinn: Pester vriska

Hey VV~

Hey Quinn.

How you doing?

Oh your troll self died.

Oh really.

Good.

Quinntroll: go to the afterlife.

This IS a pretty cool place,

Quinntroll: BECOME GOD TEIR.

You are now the Warrior of Magic.

A person comes up to the warrior of magic, who is this person?

WV.

WV: Get in the car

Quinntroll: Get in the car swell.

WV: Find keys.

OH GOD WHERE ARE…..

Quinntroll: Grab the keys and shove them in.

DRIVE WV. DRIVE.

Wv: DRIVE.

Quinntroll Answer Souloux.

Hey, i haven't introduced you yet.

I will.

INTRODUCE SOULOUX.

You are a pretty tight dude, known for your glasses.

So, thats done,

Quinn: Text Dirk.

Dirk, i need to introduce you.

kk.

Your names DIRK STRIDER.

Quinn: Brohoof dirk.

BROFRICKINGHOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

O BTW, who is best pony?\

RD, BY FAR.

YES. YOUR COREECT.

Did we just do that?

yeah… we should lay off the ponies for a while…

Quinntroll: Crash the car.

BOOM!

Karkat: Go into quinns room.

What? OMAIGOD. He's dead.

Karkat: Find evidence

Arrow. TRULY THIS IS THE WORK OF GAMZEE.

Karkat: Find gamzee.

Karkat: STRIFE!

Gamzee=dead

Karkat: Now that thats taken care of…

Karkat: Troll Quinn

HEY, YOUR TROLL SELF IS DEAD.

Yes it quite is.

But he's in god tier mode, correct?

…

Karkat ceased trolling Quinn at 4:13

Quinn: talk to john.

We should get going.

yes we should. Wheres dirk?

Time traveling with dave.

Lets go to the land of fire and clockwork, Shall we?

Quinn and John: Jump to the land of fire and clockwork.

Woah check this place out.

Yeah lets stick togged…

*dash*

Quinn: do anything but stick together.

Woah. such an amazing place.

Quinn: text karkat.

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Were in the land of clockwork.

FRICK IF I CARE.

Karkat ceased trolling quinn

That karat HE MAKES YOU SO ANGRY SOMETIMES.

Quinn: throw phone in lava.

AGHHHHHHHH

Ugh.

Quinn: Craft a pair of computer glasses.

JUST AWESOME.

Quinn: Gasp at the amazement that your dead phone turned into a lava monster.

STRIFE.

*Jump* Cut* *dodge*

Quinn: throw ice rock at fire monster.

It falls.

oh, look an artifact.

Quinn: pick up artifact.

HMMMMMM.

Quinn: pester jade

Jade! We need to get to you.

kk.

Jade: Go to rose.

ROSE. ROSE!

Jade: Grab rose.

Rose: wake up.

Im here…

Rose and jade: Go into room.

Jade: go to the machine.

This machine appears to take things from a timeline and put them in this room.

Jade: Go to the ROSE timelines.

Huh. Rose 1, rose 2, rose 3, or rose 4

Must be different roses. She most likely got revived 3 times.

Jade: Grab rose 2 in Colum 2, Dash 36 at 4:13 on January 23rd, 2013.

Rose2: ponder whats happening.

MINDFRICK.

?: snipe rose 2.

Boom.

headshot.

Rose: Freak out.

OH MY GOD THAT WAS MY FURTUE SELF.

Jade: Clam rose down.

Just alter the timeline. you will be fine.

Rose: Jump to January 23rd.

*push* IM NOT DYING TODAY.

I mean, 3 days in the further, but pulled back today BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

END OF ACT 3. (longest act so far)

Nepeta: Take a nap.

Dreamnepeta: fly.

Theres a town.

Dreamnepeta: Realse claws and hide in the town.

hehehehhe.

Dreamnepeta: Check card.

WALTER SPADES.

5'2

age: 25.

Eye clour:black

Skin: bule.

Speices: Spades.

Dreamnepeta: Find Walter

There he is.

Dreamnepeta: Stealth kill.

And thats my job done,

Nepeta: Wake up.

Nepeta: Text karkitty

Hey. the jobs done. contact terzi.

OK.

Your name is TERZI. You are blind. so you taste, feel, smell, and hear things instead.

Karkat: contact terzi.

HEY.

Y35?

Neps got em'

O54Y.

I W1ll G3t The C4S3.

Terzi: Sleep.

dreamterzi: sneak into town.

dreamterzi: climb in the airvents.

*clip* clack*

Dreamterzi: Ready apperify gun.

*load*

*Shoot*

Terzi: Wake up.

Terzi: apperify Case.

You got the card.

Terzi: get randomly warped into the world of the blind.

AHHHHHHHH.

Woah.

Terzi: explore.

Your seem to appear in the Temple of BLINDNESS.

Terzi: Lick everything.

AHhahahhahahhah monsters!

*Stab*

Ohhh…..no…

*lift*

*SLICE* SCLICE*

COOLK1D!

Dave: Take terzi to the exit.

sooooo….. cooolllllll.

You do notice this is BLINDNESS HECK.

Cruel. Bachman. Cruel.

Dave: explore blind world with terzi.

Huh.

Dave: Go into blind kingdom.

Dave: Take the sword in the middle of the room.

BOOYAH.

*BOOM*

Lights are out.

Terzi: Hand dave a flashlight.

Dave: flick on flash light.

BLIND people?

HOSTILE BLIND PEPLOE.

Terzi: Bring it on.

*VROOM* STRIFE!

*BAM* *BAM*

Dave: Use new sword.

*SLICE* *SLICE*CUT*CUT*

Quinntroll: look up.

You see some darkness GRIMdarkness.

Gamzee. The bard of RAGE.

The warrior of magic vs the bard of rage,

FIGHT!

* stab* *cut* *ROARRR* *BONK*

Gamzee WINS.

Quinntroll: get mocked by gamzee, and lie there.

You have some spare band-aids.

Quinntroll: Wrap them around your arm and lie there.

Quinntroll: Troll up and walk.

The battlefield, its exploding.

Quinntroll: try and find some painkillers or anvil.

You find some,

Quinntroll: Take some

Ok next at 4:13.

Soulox: Jump to the land of ice and frogs.

Soulox: Well, Quinn is nowhere to be…

Quinnwriter: BOOYAH

Found…..

Quinnwriter: explore

…

Quinnwriter: Gracefully skate across the land.

This needs…..

GIANT SUIT OF AWESOMENESS THAT I CRAFTED EARLIER IN THE STORY!

Quinnwriter: Create ice as you skate.

TO THE AIR SOULOX!

Soulox: Crash.

SOULY!

Soulox= KO'D

Quinnwriter: Freak out!

aueiua9rah8f887Y8fhj a8uhsdiuvfkslvuk9 bf98fufufusfjkvmbdfcvjbfNDFFCDV,XJMJXF JCFVFUHXBDGHJXNMKDNMJKFND,NJVKGDMJFDVHNMMMMMM

QuinnWriter: go crazy and stab yourself.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY AM I DOING THIS!

SOULYYYYY!

Quinn: find john.

JOHNY?

Quinn: show john the artifact

What qui… OH MY GOD!

What is it?

Crush it.

Quinn: crush artifact

Quinn and john: black out.

John: Wake up.

My god. This needs a pic i cant explain it…. QUINNWIRTER SHOW THEM THE PIC.

John: wake up Quinn

*bonk*

John: check his pulse

He's alive.

Quinntroll: go into grimdarkness

BWAH! im alive…. underwater…..with gills.

Fefri: poke quinn

Quinntroll:go into underwater city…

well you found that

Quinntroll and fefri: explore

STRIFE!

Quinntroll and fefri: explore more…

V-V-V-Vriska!?

STRIFE!

*CUT* GRAB* *TROW* BLASTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

You…jerk…

Quinntroll and fefri WIN!

Vriska= dead.

Quinntroll: level up!

You got the SPINING SWORD!

Quinntroll: Find karkat

Hey karat….. i know the war is like 2 hours away….. but i just killed the brains of the other teams operation… WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE!

Everyone: have war.

ok i got the blue prints of the other team and….

Kar-karkat?

Karkat= DEAD

:/ well lets see the blue prints….

Step 1: kill karat…. step 2: while quinine is reading this kill-…..

Quinntroll= DEAD ( but not really)

Quinwriter: Go crazy

…..

HDIUHBSJBDVKNSJLDNVLKLSDKVJLDNLVKN NVKDMB .,MFGKLFNK L

1!

Quinnwriter vs. quinn!

strife!

*rev* *Cut* *pew* *KLUNK*

I will take that…..

Quinn: become Quinnwriter…

AHHHHHYUFBAUYBFUBAUYFBU

Quinnwriter/Quinn: take over: HUVBAIUBGVIBIUAEBVU23Y78874YEUDBUWBDHUBFWHUBHBHFDB VBDBSVBHYBYDSBCYW98392HHR23RHIUF BUEBUBFBEUBFUVUSDVHV HAJ ./.…..

REBOOTING….

Terzi: find nepeta

N3P5!

What?

Qu1nn t00k 0v3r!

my god…..

END OF ACT 4

ACT 5!

Rose…..

its jade….

Rose: wake up

Jade…

where are we?

In the center of the universe…..

why are we here….

Quinn: shock them

HSUYVAFUBYAFBUH ZSHBYBYSBYSBYFBY

jade= KO'd

Rose: block shock.

sheldon: wake.

Sheldon: find HIM.

here he is.

sheldon: take a ticket and wait.

and wait…..

and wait…

Sheldon: charge!

Strife!

SHELDON WINS!

Quinn: become normal

AGHHH…. alright… lets fix this.

John: wake up.

What the…..

Grab!

Quinn: save everyone.

What? i cant just save every one!

Shut up.

Rose… rose get up….

ROSE.

*Doink*

Wahat is it Qiun? *what *Quinn

That…..

A wild Dark rosebot has apperaed

Strife!

Quinn: get a text from your troll self.

Qt: Hey, hhat's happing?

QB: I don't have time for your bullcrap, Other Quinn.

Qt: Oh obeah, Trezi Os otuck oith oe on o oiffrent oiemison

Qb: 15 D4v3 0k4y?

Qt: He hs head

Qb: well.

Qb: good to know.

Rosebot: blast everyone.

Everyone=Ko'd

Quinntroll: study the land.

It resembles heat and clockwork.

0V3R 7H3R 15 4 H0U53.

Oh, yeah.

Quinntroll: Open the door.

Well it's blocked by a dirt wall.

SHFLOOMP.

Or, you know, completely open, whatever.

Wait…. is that.

US?

Why, hello alternate self. how you doing today?

OH THATS COOL.

Wait. …. CURSE YOU DAVVVEEEEE!

It could only be him… i mean you don't see someone else travlin though time and space.

Wh47 4b0u7 7h3 d0c….

YOU DON'T SEE SOMEONE ELSE.

Besides dirk who was all like WHSOOAHDUHIHFSUHF TIME TRAVELING NOISE FHUAHUYHFSUFHFUAYUF but he required dave to do it so….

DANGIT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 444

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

C00lk17.

wait… wheres our alts?

frick.

Where are they?

probley screwing up our timelines.

WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Quinn: wake up.

STRIFE!

*SHFLOOMP*

*CUT*

*SHOCK*

*WASFLBLBB*

Quinn wins!

OH YES.

I AM THE SAVER OF LIVES.

BOW DOWN BEFORE ME.

or, lay there unconuis, whatever.

Quinn: Go to light and rain.

This place is too…. light for me.

let's darken things up out here.

Quinn: use all of your strength to create a never-ending storm.

*doo-doo-DOO-doo-doo-DOO-dum-dum-dum-dum-dumdum-du m-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-dee-dee-doo*

HECK-FRICKLIN YES!

Quinn: build an empire

YES. YES. YES YES YES…. YEAHHHHHHHH!

THIS…. IS….. AMAZING…

Rose: get up.

What. My… homeland is drk *Homeland *Dark.

Terzi: find quinn and your alts.

L00K!

*Tackle*

DON'T. SCREW. WITH. US.

*Push*

Quinnalt and trezialt= DEAD.

Well that was under-intemadaing.

Oh wait, never mind,

Quinnalt and trzialt=ALIVE.

*Doink*

What's that?

Quinntroll: get the heck out of there.

*BOOM*

Oh. look. a multiverse, thats cool.

yes…. so many universes with so many galaxies to explore.

ADVENTURE WAITS.

Come on terzi! it's like a big shopping mall!

*Not amused*

For blind people.

and everything is free.

and amazing.

and C00L.

Quinn: Sit on throne.

*Sit*

this. is. awesome.

i can like make disaters here and nobody cares!

yes!

Quinntrol: get harmed by Exploisons

OH….NO…..

Quinntroll: text quinn.

Quinn, Qtop Qreating Qisaters! Qts Qarming a Qultiverse!

how do you know….

im Iou.

oh yeahhhh…..

WELL IM NOT GONNA STOP. EVER.

You litte….

*Blast*

SHUT YOUR FACE OR I WILL KILL YOU.

Quinn, i now you how freckling awesome it is, but im you and your me and….aufuiagfygsyd trust yourself.

no. don't trust yourself. trust in me (who's you) trusting you. so yeah, trust yourself.

TRUST IN YOU? HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHH….HAHAHHHHA. THAT'S HILAUROUIS.

That's….

JJJJJJ-YAW MMMM…. WHATCHA SAY? MMMM THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELL? WELL OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T

MEGAPAUSE!

UNTIL….. TOMORROW.


End file.
